Faites l'Amour pas la Guerre ! (Joyeux noël 2015 !)
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: La guerre est finie. Un champs de bataille. Deux survivants. Un regard émeraude et un regard gris d'orage. La mort ? L'amour ? Une cohabitation mouvementée s'annonce...


_C'est partii ! Cadeau de noël 2015 numéro 2 ! Joyeux noël à tous !  
_

 _Faites place au Drarry :_

* * *

Un champ de bataille. Plus aucun combattant debout. Voldemort à été vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Au loin deux silhouettes se détachent. Dans le regard de la première, on peut lire de la peur, de la colère contre lui-même, du dégout à son encontre, de la résignation à l'idée de mourir par _sa_ main. Il croyait pourtant s'y être fait depuis le temps. Dans le regard émeraude de la seconde personne, on peut lire de la peine et une résignation en train de vaciller à la vue de ces yeux gris d'où filtrait la peur sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Soudain, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui eut peur du mouvement. Et il transplana au manoir Potter. Ce manoir où il s'était entraîné tant d'heures avec Dumbledore et Severus suite à la mort du premier. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous morts. Severus, Hermione, Ron, la famille Weasley, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Sirius , Remus... Tous...

Le garçon, nouveau vainqueur du monde magique, retint un soupir de dépit : Il avait gagné. Avait-il vraiment envie de vanter ces morts ? Autant celles de son côté que de l'autre. Il avait tué. Il se sentait seul. Il se sentait sale.

Draco, lui, était très étonné du geste de son ennemi. Que voulait-il ? Le torturer ? Le tuer ? L'asservir ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de Harry :

-Malfoy ?

Le sus-nommé sursauta et releva les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

-Potter ? Répondit le blond à court d'arguments.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Dit le Survivant comme s'il énonçait l 'évidence.

Pourtant, Draco voyait bien qu'il était sur la réserve et qu'il hésitait. Mais il était cependant gentil, dut avouer le blond.

Il le suivit pourtant sans poser de questions, heureux malgré tout d'avoir été épargné. Harry ouvrit une porte et Draco entra : c'était une chambre plutôt sobre, aux couleurs basiques. Un lit en bois aux draps noirs, une table basse, une armoire, une bibliothèque, un canapé et une table de chevet meublaient la pièce. Harry referma la porte derrière lui, voulant laisser le blond en paix, pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Il entendit pourtant le merci que souffla Draco au moment où la porte se refermait complètement. Le blond s'assit sur le lit et souffla. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison le Survivant l'avait épargné ? Il se cassa la tête sur cette question pendant une bonne demi-heure quand un elfe apparut devant lui et lui annonça :

-Monsieur me charge de vous annoncer que le dîner est servi dans la grande salle. Spooky va vous servir de guide si vous le voulez bien.

L'invité se leva et suivit la petite créature. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ou trônait une table à laquelle était assis Harry, le menton sur une main, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Ce dernier paru s'apercevoir de leur présence car il transperça le nouveau venu de son regard émeraude. Draco s'assit devant le second couvert qui avait été mis, soit en face de son ennemi de Poudlard. Ils mangèrent en silence. Au moment de quitter la table, Harry entama une conversation :

-Malfoy. Je... J'espère que ta chambre te plaît.

-Oui. Merci Potter.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Spooky ramena Draco dans sa chambre.

Harry, seul dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?'' se demandait le brun.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, dans le calme et une bonne humeur gênée. Un jour, Draco demanda à Spooky (qui lui avait été attribué) un journal. Lorsqu'il eut le numéro de la gazette du Sorcier du jour, il le lâcha au sol et se précipita dans le jardin. Là, il vit Harry qui s'occupait de ses rosiers. Il hurla :

-Potter !

-Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ?

-''L'Élu à disparu ?'', ''Le Messie du monde sorcier porté disparu ?'', ''Mort présumée du Sauveur ?''.

-Et ben ? Demanda le brun qui se renfrogna à l'entente des titres de journal.

-Explique moi ! Je te demande juste ça ! Des explications ! Qu'est-ce-que je fous ici ? Pourquoi tu ne sors jamais ? Tu te cache ? Tu t'es enfuis ?

Harry laissa apparaître une moue moqueuse sur ses lèvres et répondit calmement :

-Malfoy. Tu veux des réponses ? Je vais t'en donner. Je me cache ? Oui. Je fuis ? Oui.

Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici ? Tu vis. Pourquoi je ne sors pas ? Tu devrais pouvoir trouver tout seul. Harry le regardait avec une colère mêlée de souffrance.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre. Agacé, il fit le chemin inverse et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit. Pourquoi Potter ne le laissait-il pas indifférent ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait ? Il soupira profondément.

Harry, lui, ne savait pas quoi faire. La dispute le laissait avec une étrange impression de gêne. Il soupira et continua de s'occuper de ses rosiers, ne gardant en tête que l'image de deux beaux yeux gris.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi et quand Draco ouvrit les yeux un matin, il vit un plateau sur lequel étaient placés un verre de jus d'orange, des tartines à la confiture de fraise et un petit paquet noir. Le blond mangea d'abord, affamé et ensuite prit le paquet. Il vit qu'un mot y était attaché. Il le lut :

 _Draco, voilà quelques semaines que nous vivons ensemble. Veux-tu sortir et me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner ? Nous irions au Chemin de Traverse. Le paquet un cadeau que je tenais à t'offrir._

 _Harry Potter._

Draco relut la lettre plusieurs fois, s'assurant que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Après s'en être assuré, un étrange sentiment de bien être s'empara de lui. Il sourit et ouvrit la boîte. Il trouva à l'intérieur un petit bracelet argenté orné d'une pierre émeraude lui rappelant étrangement un magnifique regard.

Harry attendait avec impatience si oui ou non le blond allait venir. Quand la silhouette du Serpentard apparu devant lui, il ne put empêcher un sourire heureux d'illuminer son visage.

-Et bien Pott-... Harry. Tu sembles surpris. Pensais-tu que je te ferais faux bond ?

-Draco. Non ! J'étais sûr que tu viendrais. Répondit le brun, légèrement blessé dans son amour propre.

Draco sourit gentiment. Le brun lui jeta un regard torve et lui tendit une fiole remplie d'un liquide brun foncé.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda le blond.

-Du polynectar. Répondit Harry, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Un grimace de dégoût déforma les traits de l'héritier Malfoy. Il but cependant la potion et les deux jeunes hommes en devinrent des blonds foncés aux yeux orangés et nuancés de vert bois.

-Tu t'appelleras Auscar pour la journée. Dit Harry. Et moi ce sera-

-Thor. Le coupa Draco.

-Hum... J'allais dire Ennor mais oui, si tu veux. Dit Harry, amusé.

Ils transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse et la foule les percuta de plein fouet. Harry agrippa la main de Draco comme le ferait un enfant, faisant naître un étrange sourire sur le visage du Serpentard. Il le traîna chez Fleury et Bott et se dirigea vers un étalage de livres fantastiques.

-Tu aimes ce genre de littérature ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui.

Il se saisit d'un ouvrage et se dirigea vers la caisse, tenant Harry par la main.

-Bonjour. Dit la jeune caissière en se recoiffant légèrement à la vue des beaux jeunes hommes.

Draco ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard et lui tendit le livre. La caissière, vexée, lui dit sèchement :

-10 gallions et 3 mornilles.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, Draco se sentit bête. Soudain, il sentit que le Gryffondor le poussait et prenait sa place. Il sourit gentiment à la caissière, faisant naître un sentiment de jalousie en Draco, et lui donna ce qu'elle demandait.

-Excusez mon ami. Il est très jaloux.

-Oh, je vois. Dit la jeune femme, pensant qu'elle aurait une chance avec le second blond. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Thor. Répondit gentiment Harry.

-Je m'appelle Sabrina. Je finis dans une demie-heure. Vous resteriez dans le coin ?

Draco fut pris d'une colère froide.

-Mademoiselle. Je vous conseille de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à mon ami ici présent. Ou je vous jure que votre joli minois ne pourra plus jamais essayer de séduire quiconque.

La demoiselle se renfrogna et Draco récupéra son livre avec rage. Il traîna Harry dehors et lui hurla dessus :

-Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris ! Tu veux que je tue ou quoi ?!

L'autre gardait uniquement un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il répondit tout de même calmement :

-J'ai réussi.

-T'as réussi quoi ?

-Et bien vois-tu, mon cher _Auscar,_ il se trouve que j'ai maintenant la preuve que j'attendais.

-La preuve ? Demanda Draco qui ne comprenait rien.

Pour lui répondre, Harry l'embrassa.

Quelques mois plus tard, le monde magique accueillait avec joie le retour de son Élu. Mais ce qui l'étonna vraiment fut de voir que son sauveur était en couple et marié à Draco Malfoy, ex-mangemort de son état et actuellement l'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde (après Harry qui a hérité de la fortune de Serpentard, des Peverell, des Potter, des Black, de Dumbledore, des Weasley (pas si fortunés que ça), de Gryffondor et de plein d'autres gens).

Harry et Draco vivaient tranquillement dans leur manoir, entourés de leurs (très) nombreux enfants :

Auscar, 15 ans.

Thor, 13 ans.

Amina, 12 ans.

Solal, 10 ans.

Annaëlle et Arryo, les jumeaux de 9 ans.

Astoria et Hermyone, les jumelles de 7 ans.

Gregoire, 5 ans.

Carro, Anno et Pyk, les triplés de 3 ans.

Et bien sûr le petit dernier, Scorpyo, âgé de 1 an et demi.

* * *

 _Voilà. J'étais en panne d'inspiration totale. Ça rend comment ? J'attends tout plein de reviews moi !_

 _C'est quand même mignon nan ?_

 _Bon. Voili voilou._

 _Sh'Ak._


End file.
